


a concept for how clive met dez

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: it was bad so i didn't use it but i'd still like to share what i thought of lol
Relationships: Clive/Desmond Sycamore
Kudos: 3





	a concept for how clive met dez

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pukey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044730) by [BloodyBacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon). 



Dez stared up at the boy who stood on top of the roof, He’d been coming up here every day to help take the trash out. If he did, the school would give him a couple of coins for the day, and he could get a snack from the vending machine before he had to go back to that … place. That empty house. 

Usually he’d just come here to think, it was the one quiet place where he could be alone with just the open air and his thoughts, but today there was something else in his quiet rooftop space.

Today there was someone else. Someone he’d seen around school only a few times. Other people talked about him alot, said he never talks, and when he does say something it’s usually just a few scathing words. He was always upset, always looking down as if he couldn’t stand the sight of the world before him. 

Looking down at the street, and all of the cars going by. Looking down at the dumpster as he took a step closer to the edge.

Dez … took a step forward. He didn’t process it, his body just began to move on it’s own. The closer the boy got to stepping off of the edge, the faster the other moved, dropping the trash bag as he reached out with a panicking arm. Was this fear? Or was this revelation? 

He grabbed onto the boy’s collar, and pulled him back, the sound of angry drivers blowing their horns being heard from down below as he did. He pulled him back, and then his body went back into manual mode, and he stood there for a moment, trying to process what he just did.

He looked down at the other, who was now sitting on the ground, with an angry look on his face. He’d been yelling for a little while, and Dez had been just staring at the road, staring at the cars, thinking. 

“The fuck is wrong with you-?!” The boy yelled, and He flinched, “I … nothing- i thought-”

“You thought what?” The boy stood up, “look what you did! I JUST got these shoes!” he said, pointing to the scratches that were now present on his shoes. Dez looked down … “i-is that all you’re mad about?” 

“...” The boy groaned, and turned, glaring at Dez as he started to just walk away. Dez quickly followed after him, “wait! Where are you going?” He asked, getting the door slammed in his face as he left. Dez opened it, catching up to him almost immediately. 

"Hey- what's your name?" He asked, not getting any kind of response from the other. He looked down, and started to say something, "uh-" but he was cut off by the other stopping in his tracks. 

"Leave me alone-"

"But-"

"Leave me alone!" The boy yelled, and Dez … huffed. "No!" He yelled back, just to see what would happen if he poked the bear a little. He was still … something- was it fear? Was he worried? He couldn't bring himself to leave the other alone just yet. 

"... freak-" The boy started, and Dez knew exactly where this was going. The look on his face, he was about to say the worst thing he could think of. 

"Just- leave me alone- stop following me or I'm telling the principal-"

"..." Was that it? So he wasn't mad- and he wasn't going to do anything? He didn't have anything to say. ".. please tell me what your name is?" Dez asked. 

"Clive- will you stop now? My name's Clive-"

"Oh- and nope! What were you doing up there? You know you can get hurt right? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"I'm- FINE- fuck! Look at me! It's not like I jumped or something!"

"W-were you going to?"

"No!! So leave me alone!" Clive- said, starting to walk away. He stopped when the other walked with him, like a stray dog that just found a stranger all too appealing. 

Clive- turned, and started to walk away, hearing an extra pair of footsteps on his way. He groaned, but just decided to ignore it, or at least try to.

"I like your sweater- where'd you get it from?" Dez asked, and Clive made a sound with his teeth, crossing his arms in a protective self-hug. "I don't remember- it used to be my mom's but she's dead now so it's mine." 

" Oh .. i- I'm sorry I asked then .."

"Fuck off" 

"... If you want I can be your mom-"

Clive- stopped, and turned to look at him. "Are you fucking stupid or something?" 

"What?"

"How could you be anyone's mom if you're a guy? And why would you say something so fucking weird!?" 

".. uh-" Dez thought about it for a second, "I'm not a guy- and I dunno- stuff just kinda comes out- I don't control what I say- it does it by itself-" he said.

"What?" Clive- looked at him, "you're not a girl-"

"I am-!" He said, and Clive- glared at his chest for a long time, before looking at his face …

Dez wondered if he was trying to figure out whether or not he was telling the truth, before Clive- spoke what was on his mind. "You're ugly." He said, "and you're flat chested- and you're fat- leave me alone-" he said, and Dez looked down at himself.

"..." He wondered for a second, how much of that was true, before smiling back at him, "I like honest people- you wanna be friends?"

"No! Didn't you hear me the first hundred times?!" Clive stomped, "I don't want anything to do with you! So stop following me!" 

"Alright i'll be your best friend from now on!"

"Nooo!!" Clive- ran, and Dez laughed to himself, walking after the other. He had to admit- it was pretty fun messing with him, but he could tell something was still wrong. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"See? It's the only vending machine in town that has this kind of stuff in it-" Dez said to Clive, who was tiredly panting from trying to run away from the other. Conveniently, he ran right in the direction of where Dez was going to go, and stopped right where he needed to be. 

It was amazing, really. 

"I don't- hha- care!" Clive- yelled at him, before being offered a chip bag. 

"Aw- you wouldn't think that if you had some-" Dez said, predictably getting the bag slapped out of his hand. He watched as it hit the ground, but did nothing to stop it. 

"Ah- that's not nice-" he picked it up, and opened it. Clive- sat down, truly tired. Tired from school, tired of running, tired of this random boy messing with him. Dez opened the bag, and handed it back to him, getting nothing but silence for a few seconds before he finally took it. 

And ate it. 

"See? They’re good right?” Dez asked, and Clive threw the bag on the ground, “gross..” he mumbled. Getting a look from Dez, who was genuinely shocked, but the shock went away after a few more seconds of silence. “You wanna see something cool?” Dez asked, putting his hand to the vending machine. 

Clive looked at him, and after a few quick button presses, another snack came falling out of the machine. 

“... w-how did you do that?” he asked, and Dez smiled, “one day my money got stuck and a guy came by and told me how to get it out for free-"

"But isn't that stealing?" Clive asked, and Dez shrugged. "Huge corporations steal the lives away from their employees by making them work long hours for no pay, a bag of chips is nothing compared to a lifetime wasted in a factory … at least that's what he told me." 

".. what? Speak english!"

"It's okay if it's from huge companies-" 

"Oh .." Clive got up, "that's kinda cool I guess- what else can you do?" He asked. Dez didn't really know how to answer, so he just said what he liked to do instead. "I can open any kind of lock .."

"... You're weird-" 

"You wanna see something else cool?"

"Will you leave me alone if I say yes?"

"I won't leave you alone either way-" Dez said, and Clive groaned, "great …"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive stared at Dez as he messed with a lock, sticking something up inside of it. Clive stood behind him, watching as he worked, still wondering if he was really a girl or not. The long curly hair wasn't enough. But Clive was old enough to understand that girls his age hadn't developed much yet- so he shouldn't expect much from her. 

And isn't it kind of mean to just call her ugly?

"Sorry .." he said suddenly, and Dez turned his head. The lock popped open, and Clive stared down at him ..

"Sorry for what?"

"For .. nevermind-" he said, turning a little red. Dez got up, putting his tools in his pocket as he opened the door. "This is where the arcade throws away all of the stuff that stays in the lost and found for too long-" he said, and Clive looked around, stepping over jackets, and cell phones. He looked down, flinching out of the way of a knife. 

"There's a knife in here!" He yelled, and Dez turned, looking at it. He picked it up, "yeah- ohh it's a switchblade! Look-" he said, extending and closing the knife. Clive backed away, and Dez gave him a look …

"You want it?" He asked, holding the handle out towards him. Clive took another step back, "get away from me!"

"Calm down- it's just a knife-"

"You could hurt someone with that!"

"Duh- but that's only if you're not careful- and if you wanna hurt them. I'm holding the handle towards you so that you won't get cut- see?" Dez extended his arm, and Clive stared at him. "what kind of girl goes around picking locks and playing with knives?!"

"Hm? Girl?"

"You said you were a girl-"

"I am-"

"No you're not! You're too tall and your voice is too deep!"

"Not all girls are the same-"

"You're not a girl!!"

"... You're really mean-" Dez said, and Clive blushed, "you're the one- you- ugh-" he snatched the knife from Dez's hand. "Why can't I be a girl?" Dez asked, and Clive looked away, "I don't know- forget it- I don't have to care what you are-" 

"Hm- I guess not-" Dez smiled, "you still didn't eat anything though- you should eat or you'll be short like that forever-" 

".. I'm not short- I'm gonna be taller than you anyways so you're the short one!"

"But I'm taller than you-" 

"But you won't be for long!" Clive huffed, he stared down at the knife in his hand, suddenly really intrigued by its weight and look. "You'll probably stop growing soon .." he said, and Dez shrugged. "You like the knife?" 

"... Yea .." Clive said, and Dez smiled, "I think you should keep it-" 

"Mm" Clive closed it, and put it in his pocket. "Well- i'm going home now-" he said, being stopped by a hand on his own. "Noo- please don't go-!"

"What do you want?!"

"Let's go do something fun! Please?"

"... Fine" Clive said, a little worn out by now. What could there possibly be left to do?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I think I'm gonna throw up-" Clive said, hiding behind dez as they watched a man cut up a live squid on the street. Street food in this place was weird, it came from all over the world, there were no local specialties. 

Dez stared at the guy as he worked, watching in awe. The man smiled, "you two are so cute- why don't you have a piece?" He offered, and Clive squeezed Dez's arm, "ew- oh my god it's still moving! No don't take it from him!" Clive backed away, watching as the other ate a piece of writhing tentacle …

There was a long pause where Dez just chewed, and Clive watched him. And then he swallowed … "it's actually kinda good .." he said, and Clive cringed, "ew! What's wrong with you?!" 

"Ah- girls are so squeamish" the man chuckled as he continued to chop, slice, and season the meat. 

"I'm not a girl!" Clive yelled back at him, and the man looked up … "ah- girls these days-"

"I'm not a girl!!!!" 

"Hey what's that?" Dez asked, wandering off while Clive was busy arguing with the fisherman. He quickly gave up after a while, flipping the dude off as he left. 

"I fucking hate people-" Clive mumbled, and Dez smiled, "aw- but you like me right?"

"I hate you the most! You've been dragging me around ALL DAY LONG- I just want to go home! It's really dark outside too! I'm tired- it's hot- but you won't leave me alone-"

"Do you want some water?"

"No! I wanna go home!" Clive yelled at him. Dez felt his worry rise back up, but there was nothing more he could distract the other with. So he just watched as Clive left, wondering if he'd see him tomorrow. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dez stared down at the lunch table, sitting in one of the far back corners where nobody would mess with him. It wasn't that he didn't have anyone to sit with, people would offer to sit with him sometimes, but he'd always turn them down because …

He was hungry.

But he didn't have money for food sometimes, and he didn't like being hungry around people who were eating, and he didn't wanna make a habit of asking for food. He didn't wanna owe anyone anything ..

It wasn't until a tray slammed down in front of him, that he even thought to look up. Clive gave him a stare for a second, before asking, "did you spend all your money yesterday?" 

"... yea-"

"Then eat that- and don't ever talk to me ever again .." he said. Dez reached out almost immediately and grabbed his hand, "I didn't know we had the same lunch!" He happily said, "are you sitting with anyone?"

Clive snatched his hand away, "i don't eat school food." He said.

"Ohh then what do you eat?"

"None of your business- now leave me alone-"

"Sit with me!"

" …" Clive sat down, and put his head down on the table. "You don't have any friends, do you?" Clive asked, and Dez hummed. "I have you .."

" …" Clive nodded, "what's your name?"

"Jessica-"

"No it's not- I saw your name tag- it's Hershel isn't it-?"

"Nope-"

"Yes it is-"

"No it's not- that's my brother's name- my name is Dez. Don't call me anything else. D-E-Z." The boy said, and Clive smiled, satisfied to know that he'd sufficiently pissed him off.

"Sounds like a guy's name" 


End file.
